


2x2n番外：Secret（MOP相关）

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Series: 二乘二的N次方 - 番外系列 [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 2x2n, Alternate Universe, Chinese Language, M/M, moP, 二乘二的N次方 - 番外, 关于买总的秘密, 半拟人, 发生在2x2n之后的故事, 发糖, 就想给这俩傻白甜, 特警队没有08番号的原因, 神赐之水抗体α, 该拉灯时就拉灯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 11:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12480108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: MOP相关，发生在2x2n正文之后的故事。一张照片引出的一段过往，买总从未说过的秘密。A secret in a special photo.A secret that Megatron never told.A secret that referred to a hellish battle Megatron once involved in.When Optimus Prime found the photo in his cabinet, a dust-laden past was revealed.





	2x2n番外：Secret（MOP相关）

擎天柱用来装手机和奖状的柜子又爆了。  
特警队的行政总长官忧郁地蹲在柜门前，看着身边新入的手机和奖杯，然后又看向早已被塞满的玻璃柜。最后，把柜里东西一股脑地都清了出来。  
当最后一块奖章被从里面拿出来时，一个有些旧的小盒子从最底下露了出来。  
“……？”  
擎天柱不记得自己有什么勋章是用这种盒子装的。  
带着些微好奇，他拭去盖子上的薄灰，打开了盒子。  
里面都是这乱七八糟的东西，看上去都有些年份了，但是都被保存得很好。  
这些东西的最上面，是一张旧照片。  
照片里是一小队人的合影，各自摆着最自然的姿势正看向镜头这边。他们身上都穿着特警队制服，然而擎天柱看着那些脸却觉得很陌生。  
除了一个人，站在这队人中间温柔地看着自己。  
那是年轻时的威震天。  
擎天柱端详着照片，发现那时的威震天，眼睛还是蓝色的。  
与自己温和的蔚蓝不同，年轻时威震天的蓝瞳似乎更加明亮些，如同主恒星照耀下的晴空，明朗深邃。  
……擎天柱还是第一次看到有着不同瞳色的威震天。  
在塞博坦，半无机的TF是可以自行更改瞳色的。然而除非是为了某些特殊纪念或刻意行为，通常TF很少会耗费精力去进行那一系列繁琐的更改设定。  
威震天改变自己瞳色的理由，擎天柱并不清楚。  
擎天柱在第一次见到威震天时，对方就已经是红色的眼了。  
“咩噶。”擎天柱带着盒子来到书房，把它交给正埋首于屏幕前的对象。“这应该是你的东西？”  
威震天在看到盒子的瞬间流露出些微诧异，表情里还稍微带了那么点点意外。  
“哪找到的？我之前找它找了好久。”他停下手上敲击键盘的动作。  
“柜子里，应该是上回整理的时候顺手将它塞最底下了。”  
威震天打开盒子确认里面的东西，然后目光停在了照片上，神情不自觉地柔和下来。  
“那些特警队员——”  
“是我曾经的战友。”威震天拿起照片，扫过那上面每一张熟悉的脸庞。“这上面的人，现在还活着的就我一个。”  
擎天柱目光不自觉地落在照片背面的一行字上：特警08小队。  
在特警队，无论是霸天虎还是汽车人，现有队伍编役里都没有08这个番号。紧接着07小队的数字就是09小队。  
高层没有说明这样编排的原因，但特警队私下里一直都流传着一句“08代表噩运”的说法。  
——每一个被安排了08编号的特警队，最后统统难逃覆没的命运。  
威震天没有阻止这个流言的传布。擎天柱也没有。  
如今只有极少数高层和特警队元老才知道，这个奇怪的编役顺序源自威震天近乎偏执的坚持。  
“特警08小队。”擎天柱回想起当初自己在重编特警队队伍时，眼前的这个霸天虎首领专程就此和自己撕逼争吵的场面，至今仍觉得莫名喜感，“它对你的意义是最特别的。”  
威震天将照片放回桌上，轻哼一声，也没开口否认。  
擎天柱对上那双猩红色的眼，“说实话我也没想到你眼睛以前是蓝色的。”  
“如果不提，我也差不多快忘了原来那个颜色。”  
“你什么时候改的？”  
擎天柱的问题让威震天愣了一下，他沉默片刻，然后说：“应该就是那次战役后吧。”  
“为了纪念？”  
“我本身的存在，就已经是最好的纪念。”  
“那为什么会想到改变瞳色？”  
威震天耸肩，“并不是我想改的。当时处理善后就已经忙到飞起，谁没事还瞎折腾精力去搞这玩意儿。”  
“……不是你改的？”擎天柱隐约察觉出哪里不对劲。  
“从战场回来后，瞳色就自己变了。无论我想或不想，它始终就保持这样。”威震天见擎天柱皱眉，知道对方接下来要问什么，于是跟着又补充了一句：“我曾试过，但没用。更改程序在我身上已经失效了。”  
这回轮到擎天柱愣了一下。  
“震荡波研究了挺久，失效原因依然无解，即使重新编程也不行。我估计这可能就是中毒的后遗症——”  
威震天的脸被毫无预兆地突然抬起，猩红的双眼对上擎天柱审视的目光。  
“这么紧张看我做什么？”霸天虎头头抓过对方捏着自己下巴的手，将它反禁锢在自己的控制中，“就变个颜色而已，视力压根就没影响。”  
“你说的那个中毒。”擎天柱并不想放过威震天话里漏出的任何一点讯息。迄今为止他所接触过的能彻底影响瞳色的，就只有一个情况。  
“就是你想的那个。”威震天直截了当，给了对方一个痛快。  
“怎么可能？！”  
“XBD行动。”威震天说。  
擎天柱哑然。  
他知道一点关于XBD行动的事。  
在最初升任行政总长官的时候，为了掌握对手更多信息，擎天柱调阅过所有关于威震天的档案资料，并且利用行政总长官的特权，搜查了国家档案馆里所有与之相关的信息。  
在这些信息中，一份标有“极密”标示的文件引起了擎天柱的注意。  
文件被设置了密码，保密级别甚至高出了擎天柱可调阅的权限。  
然而这难不倒擎天柱。档案管理员专业出身的行政总长官并没花多少力气，就破解了附加在文件上的层层叠叠的权限密码，然后一份完整的总结报告跳到他的显示屏上。  
那正是关于XBD行动的报告。  
擎天柱当时只随意浏览了两页，就立刻意识到这份文件为何会被加密。  
——这是一起不止记录中那么简单的事件。  
但是当他第二天再去查阅时，发现这个文档被人删除了。  
这场行动背后一定隐藏了不为人知的秘密。有人并不想让这件事的真相被公开，甚至企图抹去它曾经发生过的痕迹。  
迅速消失的文件没能给擎天柱留下更多重要讯息。就连之前匆匆浏览的那几页里，最关键的部分也几乎都是语焉不详，让擎天柱倍感困惑。  
“当时参与XBD行动的，是特警08小队。”威震天解释道，“那是场生化战争。”  
擎天柱点头：“我看过那份加密文件，上面是这样说的。”  
“但文件是不会记录你真正想知道的那部分内容的。”  
现场安静了一会儿。擎天柱静静等待着威震天自己开口。  
“当时08小队完全不知道那是一场生化战争。上面给下的命令只是‘一场普通的任务’，所以小队在没有作任何相应准备的情况下就出发了。”  
“等到了执行地点，大伙察觉出不对劲。但那时已经晚了。”  
“……神赐之水。”擎天柱忽然插嘴，脸色逐渐黑下来。  
“是的。那是五面怪的第一批试验品，也是五面怪第一次进行活体实验。”  
威震天用一种作报告分析般冷静沉稳的声音，缓缓回忆着当时那一幕幕惨烈的场景。沉缓的语调叙述下，整个事件不断在擎天柱跟前被还原、完整，困扰多年的谜团被层层剥开，最终浮现出深藏其下的真相。  
“……就是这样。所以，我也是抗体携带者。换句话说，这整个塞星上拥有抗体的其实有三人，我比烟幕、通天晓还要早。”  
“为什么现在才说这件事？”擎天柱打断威震天的话，难得生硬的语气让后者顿了一下。  
“你又没问。”军事总长官奇怪道，“过去那么久的事谁会整天拿出来说？这又不是什么重要的事。”  
“这还不是重要的事？”擎天柱的声音高了两分。  
显然，擎天柱生气了。  
猩红色的眼对着蔚蓝色的眼，现场忽然陷入令人窒息的沉寂。  
威震天透过对方双眼，可以清楚看到里面正酝酿着的愤怒。一场席卷二人的风暴即将来袭。  
然而，威震天算错了。  
想象中的暴风雨并没有到来，甚至连无比熟悉的打脸都没有。  
擎天柱在那儿沉默了很久，最后开口，一脸认真地对威震天说：“我决定，没收你的绘里抱枕，还有所有周边。”  
？！  
威震天难以置信瞪大眼。  
“以及，今晚你睡书房。”  
擎天柱说着，顺手抽走了威震天背后的绘里靠枕。  
威震天震惊了。  
“我擦，擎天柱你大脑模块抽风了？这么狠干啥？”  
擎天柱闻言收起脸色，换上人畜无害的温和笑容：“不干啥。这一个礼拜你都睡书房。”  
说罢，抱着威震天所有宝贝周边，起身离开了书房。  
“炉渣的流水线，你闹什么毛病？！把我的绘里酱还回——”  
“一个月。”门外响起声音。

以往两人吵架，总是天雷地火，惊天动地。  
然而这一次，却意外地陷入了冷战。  
威震天以为擎天柱会揍脸，但擎天柱却冲他使出了更绝的精神攻击。  
这比单纯的打架下手要狠多了，根本就是精神与肉体上在双重摧残。  
威震天忧伤地躺沙发上望着天花板，从深夜到天蒙蒙亮，一宿没睡好。而自己的绘里抱枕，此刻正和希魔抱枕躺一块，和自己对象共享着一张温暖舒适的大床。  
机性呢？！  
威震天揉揉有些僵硬酸痛的脖子，翻个身，琢磨着要不要索性起来。  
这时，身后的房门开了。  
威震天闭眼装死。  
一个气息靠近，然后贴着他后背躺了下来。  
接着一双手从背后伸到前面，自然而然圈上了他的腰。  
“柱砸？”那个气息威震天再熟悉不过。默然片刻后，他开口试着喊了声。  
环在他腰上的手抱得更紧了。  
“别吵。”擎天柱脑袋埋在威震天宽厚的肩背里，闷声闷气道，“我再睡会儿。”  
威震天搭上擎天柱的手，“回去睡。”  
“床被绘里和希魔霸占了。”  
“……”  
威震天没再说什么。  
室内安静了会儿。  
“我体内的抗体没法制成疫苗，”威震天忽然说道，“并不是对你弟见死不救。”  
擎天柱没吱声。  
“很奇怪，它们提取不出来。否则整个霸天虎上下早就人手一支了。”  
“并不是因为这个理由。”擎天柱开口道。  
“嗯？”  
“我气的是，明明这么严重的事，你却没及时告诉我。”  
“这种事，我并不知道怎么开口。”  
“所以你一直在等着我来问？”  
威震天拉开擎天柱的手，转过身面向对方。  
近距离的面对面，可以清晰地感受到彼此的气息。  
“我没想到你会这么担心。但那都已经是过去很久的事了，而且，现在我很好。”  
擎天柱注视着威震天的那双红眼，下意识伸手摸上对方的脸颊。  
“通天晓曾和我说过，那感觉就是万蚁噬骨。”  
威震天轻笑：“我的皮可比你弟弟厚糙多了。”  
在那种绝境里，想要活下去的强烈念头下，万蚁蚀心的痛根本算不了什么。  
擎天柱从威震天的眼里读懂了那层意思，却不知道该说什么。  
此时此刻，任何安慰和理解的话都是多余的。  
“别生气了？”  
“并没有。”  
“下回我注意。”  
“没有下回。”  
“好好好，我保证。”威震天笑着吻上对方眉心，然后蹭到对方耳边，压低了嗓音轻声说：“柱砸，我饿了。”  
擎天柱在臂弯里动了两下，抱住威震天脖子。  
并没有反对。

两个塞星时后，吃饱喝足的威震天一本满足地拥着柱子，温存了会儿，起身穿戴收拾。  
“下楼去买菜。”擎天柱背对他躺在沙发上，懒得动。  
威震天挑眉，“家里不是还有？”  
“过会儿通天晓和弟媳要来。”  
威震天听着觉得好像哪里不对，愣了一秒，然后纠正道：“是弟夫。”  
擎天柱哼一声。  
“要不今天叫他们别来了？”威震天听擎天柱声音睡意朦胧的，建议道。  
“不用。我就睡一会儿。”  
“回床上去睡，沙发上躺着不舒服。”  
威震天再回头时，发现擎天柱已经睡着了。  
对方安静地躺在那里，睡得很沉。威震天听着对方沉稳的呼吸，鲜红的目光渐渐变得柔和而深邃。他低下身，额头轻蹭对方两下，然后起身走出门外，反手轻轻关上了门。

—END—


End file.
